


Sleepwalking

by Stormendale



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepwalking, it's really cute, josh cuddles tyler in his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Tyler and Josh go to the same school, but Tyler has never seen him before. That is until Josh's parents go on a cruise and the Josephs offer to let him stay there for the week. What Tyler doesn't know is that Josh has a habit of sleepwalking, and he's an affectionate sleeper.





	Sleepwalking

Tyler lay in bed and listened to the whir of the fan next to him. It was the only sound in his pitch black bedroom, but it seemed deafening to him. He couldn't get his mind off the bedroom just down the hall from his, the guest bedroom. His mom’s friends had gone on a cruise, and their son was staying with Tyler and his family. The guy's name was Josh, and apparently they went to the same school, but Tyler had never seen Josh in his life.

He sure was something to see, though. When he first walked in the door, Tyler couldn’t help but stare. He shifted in bed, recounting the moment in his mind. His skinny jeans were ripped at the knees, and his pink hair stuck out from under his backwards cap. If Tyler was being honest with himself, the guy’s appearance screamed “outcast.” No wonder he hadn’t seen him. Guys like him don’t care about being seen by dumb jocks.

Even as he had that thought, Tyler knew Josh didn’t see him that way.

He had smiled warmly at Tyler and his parents, his eyes crinkling adorably. “I'm Josh.”

Tyler turned over in bed, pulled back into the present moment for no apparent reason.

I should go to sleep, he thought. A quick look at his alarm clock told him it was two in the morning. He had almost dozed off when his door opened, and he sat up quickly. “Mom?”

It wasn't his mom. It was Josh standing in his doorway, wearing only lounge pants, and no shirt.

“Josh… Do you need something?” Tyler asked. The lack of response from Josh made him anxious. He stepped farther into the room, walking over to Tyler's dresser and then across the room to his closet door.

“What are you doing?” Tyler asked, concerned. Then he realized what was going on. Josh was sleepwalking. 

Suddenly he stopped pacing and sat on the floor for a minute. Tyler was mystified at what to do, so he just watched in silence. Josh stood up, and before Tyler knew what was happening, he was crawling in bed with him.

“Wait, what?” Tyler said, though he was pretty sure Josh couldn't hear him. The pink-haired boy pulled him gently down to lay on the bed again, and his face was burning so much that he was glad for the fan. Josh wrapped one of his arms around Tyler with a sigh.

Okay. Okay. This is a thing that’s happening.

They were both shirtless, and the feel of Josh's warm skin against his made Tyler’s heart beat faster. This couldn't happen. What if Josh woke up and realized where he was, and whose torso his muscular arms were wrapped around? That would be the most awkward moment of Tyler's life.

Feeling Josh's warm breath on his neck, he decided that maybe he could deal with the awkwardness just for this moment. He hadn't ever been held by anybody like this. He hadn't ever even shared a bed with anyone.

Josh nuzzled into Tyler's neck as he slept, and he thought his heart would beat right out of his chest and run down the hallway screaming. He finally tried to relax his body after being so tense, tentatively putting his arm around Josh as well.

By the time he dozed off, it was three o'clock. His mom knew he had been having trouble sleeping lately, and decided to check on him. She opened his door as silently as possible, and her eyes widened at the sight of Tyler and Josh in Tyler's bed, as close as two humans could get to each other without becoming the same person. As far as she knew, they hadn't met before that evening. Maybe she had been wrong.

At breakfast that morning Josh kept nudging Tyler's leg under the table without looking at him, and he tried to focus on his food but his face was burning like Mount Vesuvius.

“Do you have a fever, honey? You're so red.” His mom asked.

“I’m fine Mom,” Tyler reassured her.

She gave him a knowing look that told him she knew more than she should. He looked across the table at Josh, who returned the gesture.

Tyler couldn't help but remember Josh's face that morning when he woke up. It was as red as Tyler's was now, but he was smiling.

“Oh, I'm sorry. This happens a lot, I probably should have warned you. Though usually it's my parents whose bed I'm waking up in.”

“I-it’s fine. It's okay.” He cursed his nervous stutter internally.

Josh rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Is it? Then maybe we could just stay here a little longer. I'm exhausted.”

Tyler was propped up on his elbow, but Josh laid back down, falling asleep quickly. Tyler crawled out of bed and out of the room, thinking about the word we. 

Now, with Josh grinning at him from across the table like the Cheshire cat, he felt he was really going to enjoy his week with Josh here.


End file.
